Kiss Me
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: The title says it all! Raze and Ulrika!


My very first fic ever!! Haha! Just so you know, I was once RyoSaku101 but I am now RazeUlrika09…well, enjoy!

* * *

"-rika. Wake up, Ulrika"

"Nnn…" the blonde moaned as she shifted her position on her bed. "Five more minutes…" Chloe sighed and decided to just open the curtains.

Ulrika flinched as the light of the sun met her face. "You should wake up now," Chloe said before closing the door and heading out to the kitchen.

It took a while before Ulrika could even get up. She was already awake and her eyes…they looked…hurt. As she continued to lie down, she remembered a certain boy.

"_Why wont you let me come with you?!" she exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water. "You'll get hurt if you do!" the boy retorted. "Well you can't defeat him by yourself and you know it!"_

"_I have my Mana here beside me!"_

_Her shoulders fell and she looked at the ground. "I…I know that…but…" she clenched her fists, "…I and Uryu are here as well…" she trailed off._

_He took a step closer to her. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears that were starting to stream down her cheeks, "I don't want to know that you're really beside me but rather I want to feel that even though you're far away, you're here beside me."_

"_I…"_

_He smiled a goofy smile at her, "Okay?"_

_She nodded when suddenly she was embraced by strong arms. "Be careful, okay?" he said, his tone hurt. She was about to cry again but just nodded. He withdrew his arms and started to walk away._

"…Idiot…" she muttered under her breath as she came back to reality. "Uhh…!" a familiar voice suddenly cried. Ulrika turned and was happy to see her beloved Mana happily lying beside her. She gently patted Uryu's head and greeted her a 'Good Morning!'. Ulrika decided to get up. She slipped her feet on her fluffy slippers and stretched.

Ulrika started to go out of her room to help Chloe with breakfast; Uryu following behind her.

As she was about to enter the living room, she noticed a blue-haired boy sitting on the sofa. It was like her world suddenly went to a halt.

As if on cue, the azure-haired boy stood and waved his hand to Ulrika coolly "Yo." At the same time, Uryu squealed, "Wazewuxe!" Uryu's squeal snapped Ulrika back from her reverie. Ulrika gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Raze!" she exclaimed the boy's name. She jumped on him and he caught her perfectly in his arms. He held her tightly, "I'm back" he uttered in her ear. "Idiot…" she buried her face deeper in his chest, "…you big idiot…" she looked up at him, "I was really worried about you, you know!" Ulrika scolded him.

Raze smiled sheepishly at her, "Hehe, sorry…" Ulrika then looked at the boy in front of her straight into the eyes. Raze stiffened at Ulrika's glare. A little pause then…

"You have to make it up for me" Ulrika said. Raze raised an eyebrow, "Huh? How?"

"Kiss me."

Raze's face was now perfectly red. "W-what?"

She was still glaring at him. She's really dead serious about this!

"You heard me Raze. Kiss me."

To tell you the truth, Raze's heart was pounding like crazy! But unbeknownst to him, Ulrika's heart was beating five times faster than his (if that's even possible). This was also a good chance for Raze. He had never kissed the cunning girl in front of him before. Not wanting to waste anytime longer, he slowly leaned down.

Ulrika watched the azure-haired boy's face leaning down on her. She felt him gently slip his arm around her waist and she closed her eyes.

Raze leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her. For a moment, Ulrika didn't move but as he pressed his lips harder against her, he suddenly felt her lips press back gently against his. That was all the encouragement he needed to begin lightly nipping and sucking on his lips drawing small moans of delight from her. Ulrika smiled enjoying the whole process a lot more than she had ever imagined.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she continued on cutting the onions when the screen door in the kitchen was slowly opened. Before her stood a very large fairy (if you would like to him that) and an unknown man inside an unknown suit.

"Oh, Mr. Fairy, Animal Suit Guy. You're back," Chloe said.

"Let me help you, Lady In Black," Pepperoni said and started walking towards Chloe. "I smell love in the air," Goto uttered.

"When will you get your man, Lady in Black?" the green fairy asked. Chloe smiled, "Maybe later," she said sarcastically.

"She's just as shy as ever…" Goto said. Pepperoni and Goto then started laughing.

* * *

**OWARI**

I don't know how to end this story well…WELL~ Hope you enjoyed! R&R pipz!


End file.
